


Noticing

by wrotemywayout



Series: Modern College Newsies AU [3]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, I Love You, M/M, Snapshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrotemywayout/pseuds/wrotemywayout
Summary: The times Jack and Davey noticed they were falling in love.





	Noticing

**Author's Note:**

> i'm finally back at it :) this takes place throughout the first four or so months in jack and dave's relationship

Jack and Davey fell in love fast and noticed slow. Jack started to notice the first time Davey joined his group for movie night. The movie had ended but it wasn’t too late, so everyone had stayed in the common room to chat . Race and Spot were giving a wild retelling of Race’s baseball scrimmage earlier that day, Elmer was tossing popcorn into Albert’s mouth, and Davey, well, Davey was falling asleep. Jack could tell that he was trying to appear awake but Jack also knew that Davey had been texting him the previous night about all the studying he had to do. Presumably, Davey was up late working and the lack of sleep was catching up to him. And that’s when it started. 

 

Jack found himself zoning out of the conversations happening around him, instead focusing on how he can get Davey to go to sleep. Jack knew that Davey wouldn't go back to his dorm, wanting to stay up and make a good first impression, so he opted for a different approach. Jack tried to remain subtle as possible as he leaned back into the couch he and Davey were sat on. He placed his arm onto the top of the cushion behind Davey and hoped he would join him, instead of continuing to sit up and pretend that he wasn’t nodding off. 

 

It took about three minutes before Davey looked back at Jack. Jack offered an inviting smile and Davey gave in. He leaned back with him and cuddled underneath Jack’s arm, almost immediately shutting his eyes and drifting off. 

  
  


Davey also started to notice on that first movie night. He noticed that he wanted to go to sleep, but there was no need to go back to his dorm when he had a perfectly good pillow sat right next to him.  

 

His relationship with Jack was still new and he wasn’t even sure if they were boyfriends yet. They hadn’t had that talk. But he was invited to movie night to meet Jack’s friends and Jojo had mentioned that they typically never meet people that Jack’s seeing. That prompted a blush and a piece of popcorn thrown at his head from Jack, and that seemed like a good sign. 

 

Bust still, Davey found himself half asleep and too anxious to lie against Jack. So, when Jack leaned back and made his perfectly toned chest an all too inviting pillow, Davey could only restrain himself for a few minutes.  There, drifting to sleep under Jack’s arm, Davey noticed.

  
  


Jack noticed again when he realized that Davey was a caller. Typically, Jack hated phone calls unless he was calling home to talk to Medda. He preferred texting and group chats or SnapChat, Twitter DMs. He was not a caller. So, when he started getting calls from Davey wishing him luck before an art showing or arranging a coffee date, Jack expected to be annoyed. Expected to want to start not answering the phone and sending a text instead. 

 

His heart to skipping a beat whenever Davey’s contact appeared on his phone? That was unexpected. Jack loved Davey’s calls so much that he didn’t care when Race would make fun of the goofy smile that plastered itself across Jack’s face when he picked up. Didn’t care when he’d get paint on his phone screen when he rushed to answer a call, skipping the step of wiping his hand on his apron. He didn’t even care when he started calling Davey more frequently, noticing that any chance to hear Davey’s voice was a chance he had to take. Jack noticed.

  
  


Davey noticed again when Jack bought new paints. Art supplies were expensive and Jack was very much broke, buying new paints was an exciting event to Jack. When Davey got a notification from Snapchat that Jack sent him a video he was surprised, as Davey doesn’t really like the app. But he opened the snap immediately, and it made his night. 

 

“Dave, Davey, look. Look that these babies! Beautiful, yeah?” The video showed Jack arm gesturing to the new set of paints that sat on his kitchen table. The camera flipped so Davey could now see Jack’s face. His smile was the widest Davey had ever seen it. “I can’t wait to paint you something pretty so if you don’t hear from me, you know where I am.” 

 

As the video ended and began repeating and the width of Davey’s smile rivaled Jack’s, Davey noticed. 

  
  
  


Jack noticed when he heard Davey sing. They had been driving, carpooling to one of Race’s baseball games. Davey was driving as Jack sat in the passenger seat looking for music on Davey’s phone. 

 

“Dave, babe, the only things on here are Broadway cast albums and Beyonce.” Jack continued looking through the music library. 

 

“Yes, I know I have a wonderful taste in music,” Davey quipped, flashing a smile to Jack. 

 

“If I play a musical then we’re both going to end up crying and you know I don’t like Beyonce.”

 

“Say that again and I’ll kick you out of my car,” Davey said seriously.

 

“I just don’t think she’s all that. She’s overrated and full of herself.” 

 

“Don’t test me, Kelly. Just play something, it’s like an hour drive I need entertainment.”

 

“Oh, really?” Jack began, “Am I not entertaining enough for you?”

 

“Not if all you’re planning on doing is hating on Queen B.”

 

Jack shook his head and pressed play on the In The Heights cast album. 

 

“Ah yes, Lin-Manuel Miranda’s finest work.” Davey reached to turn up the volume. 

 

Now, upon first meeting one would not expect Davey to be as lively a singer as he is. He’s quiet until you get to know him, taking a while to come out of his shell. But once he’s out he never goes back. He can talk for hours about anything and everything, and singing is no different. He’s infamous on his floor of his dorm building for singing all the damn time. In the shared kitchen while making toast, in the shower, as he got dressed. He never shut up. 

 

Jack’s dorm was in a different building and he has yet to experience the true power of David Jacobs’ voice. So you can understand the shock that came with Davey belting along with Mandy Gonzalez. Jack paused the song and stared at Davey with a surprised look on his face.    
  


“Hey, turn the song back on.” Davey reached for his phone. 

 

“Eyes on the road, Jacobs. Do you wanna tell me what that was?” Jack held the phone away from Davey and turned in his seat to face him. 

 

“What what was? I love that song.” 

 

“David Jacobs it is a crime to have been keeping that beautiful voice from me all these weeks.” 

 

Davey smirked and kept his eyes focused only on the road ahead of him, despite now being stuck in standstill traffic. 

 

“Unbelievable,” Jack shook his head, smiling, and noticing. 

  
  


Davey noticed when Jack started working. Jack started assisting a nearby elementary school’s art class to get some extra money and, God did he love it. 

 

Three days  a week Jack would come back full of stories about the children and drawings they gave him. He was so excited to be making an impact on the kids while doing something he loved.

 

So, when Davey came to Jack’s dorm to pick him up for dinner and he saw all the drawings taped onto the wall behind his bed, he fell hard. 

 

“Jack just ran to the bathroom he’ll be back in a sec, come on in,” said Crutchie as he opened the door and stepped back to let Davey inside. 

 

Davey sat on Jack’s bed and made small talk with Crutchie, who was typing something on his laptop, as he looked at all the drawings. Davey was so distracted that he didn’t notice Jack coming in until he sat behind him, wrapping his arms around Davey’s waist and resting his chin on his shoulder. 

 

“Cute, right?” Jack grinned as Davey turned around to face Jack. 

 

“Adorable.” Davey leaned forward to kiss Jack quickly as a greeting. “Those kids must really like you.” 

 

“Yeah, I do my best. I really love working with the little guys.” Jack looked back at the wall. 

 

Davey hummed in response. “I can tell.” 

 

Jack couldn’t stop a smile from forming on his face. 

 

Davey couldn’t stop his heart from swelling as he thought about Jack with all the children. 

 

As they walked to the restaurant, Davey noticed. 

  
  


When May rolled around Jack and Davey’s freshman year came to a close. Their dorms had been packed and Davey’s car was loaded. The pair was currently waiting for Medda to pick up Jack. They were sitting on a curb surrounded by Jack’s bags, both falling asleep after being up late packing. 

 

“I can’t believe it’s finally over. I’m gonna miss you, Dave,” Jack said, resting his head on Davey’s shoulder. 

 

“I live like half an hour away from you. I’ll see you so much over the summer that you won’t have time to miss me,” Davey reasoned. 

 

“I disagree. I miss you whenever you’re not with me.” 

 

“You’re such a sap,” Davey grinned. 

 

“Jack Kelly is not a sap. I just love you a lot.” Jack sat up quickly, realizing what he had said. 

 

Noticing Jack’s panic, Davey simply wrapped his arm around Jack’s shoulders and pulled him back toward himself. 

 

“I love you too, Jack. You’re still a sap, though.” 

 

They had both already noticed, but now they know. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! im working an a fluffy sprace thing for this au and i'm excited to share :) let me know if you have any requests or ideas for this au or something else, i need the inspiration


End file.
